Moemon: The World Unfolds
by SurferTikki
Summary: As Ender goes about on her journey, she learns her powers, gains new moemon, and attempts to save her home region of Unova. This is before Tim has met Ender, although, I recommend reading Tim's story before mine. On Timber910's profile. Rated M to be safe, but I'm not entirely sure if I'll be writing the lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**Nothing to put here, but later when I have reviews, I will answer them here.**

**So, let's get into the chapter!**

**Also, my OC, Ender has came to life! Her first appearance was on Timber910's fanfiction account. Go see her there! She came to be. (DISCLAIMER) I do not own pokemon, the idea of moemon, minecraft, OR **_**Tim's Moemon Adventure**_**. Which, again, is made by Timber. (Thanks for the inspiration, Timber!)**

"She's waking up." My head hurts.

"Indeed, she is lucky to have survived the initial testing." What did that voice say? It sounded male.

"Alright. Let's sedate her and move her to the house."

"Agreed."

I heard the rain battering against the roof of the house. I recently moved into my friend, Jared's, house. I've known him for a long time. He was always glad to help me out. For the right price… Anyway.

I swung my legs over my bed, and stood up, and began to get dressed. I put on a bra, and my signature Purple with red spots of dark red trenchcoat. No shirt for me. I put on a pair of black sweatpants. (And a thong, for you pervs.) And walked downstairs for breakfast. Jared had breakfast ready.

"Hey cutie." At the sound of his voice, I turned around and slapped him on the cheek.

"Don't call me that!" I said blushing madly.

"Awww. Pwease?"

"No."

"Damn. Welp. Worth a try. Have some breakfast, and meet me at the labs. I'll save the zorua for you."

"Thanks Jared." I sat down, and was spooning Flakes of Frost into my mouth. (Other brands of Frosted Flakes ARE available.)

Jared ran out the door, and I was still eating my flakes.

**While Ender eats her flakes, I should tell you what she looks like. And yes, this is Surfer. And hello. But, to the point. Her hair is purple with red stripes down the sides, she is 5'11", and is gorgeous. She's also 19.**

I finished up my flakes, and grabbed my bag of starter equipment. I ran into the door.

"Ouch! Motherfucker!"

I opened the door, and ran right outside, and towards the lab. I ran through an alleyway, and up a ladder, depositing my self right in front of the lab. Entering, I saw Jared next to a girl with a VERY short pink skirt, a pink tank-top, and some pink gloves. B-cup breasts. Purple eyes, and pink hair. I assumed she was the spritzee.

"Professor Alexis saved you the zorua." Say Jared, as he eyes up his spritzee, who backed away slightly.

"Neet." I said as a picked up the pokeball, letting it out.

What came out was female, as all moemon are, and wore a purple long-sleeve shirt, some black jeans, and red hair. B-cup breasts, and was skinny. When I looked at Jared, he was looking at both moemon, and had a nosebleed. I walked over, and tipped his head up, and pinched his nose.

"Tanks" He said.

"Ah. I see you both have your moemon then." Spoke a voice behind me.

I twisted on my heals, saw it was Prof. Alexis, and responded, "Yes, and thank you for saving zorua."

"Right. And, I knew you wanted zorua, so I had already put it aside."

"Thank you, sir."

"Alright. Turn around, and go!" He shouted the last word, like he wanted us to leave when we had done something.

Welp. I have z… I can't keep calling her zorua. What about… _Zane _the name of my cousin came to mind. So, wynaut?

"Zane! Let us leave!" I said to Zane over my shoulder. She gladly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pact.

**Alright! I got some good pointers, but I couldn't find my spelling mistakes. So, I'll try a bit harder to re-read. Have a great day! Let's get this chapter rollin'!**

"Miss Ender, when are we going to make a pact?"

I stopped in my tracks, and sighed. I was hoping we could make it to Accumula before she asked me. But, alas, even the sun was urging me, as it was going down. I'll have to make a pact with her before the sun goes down. Unova rules.

"Do you think we can make it to the next town in time?" I asked her.

"No, madam."

"You can just call me Ender. I dislike being called anything that makes me sound better than anyone."

"Alright, but where do you want to make a pact?"

I looked around, and spotted a fence. That was a moefence. It keeps all moemon that pose a threat to mankind and moekind, outside. Of course, the moemon normally found on the route are there. And normally keep away from trainers, who normally have to challenge the moemon. At least Unova tamers were good at their job of keeping the moemon "kind" towards trainers.

I pointed at the fence, as most moemon would stay away. But she was a trainer moemon. She wouldn't mind making a pact there.

"Alright!" She said cheerfully, pulling me to the fence.

She whipped me around at the fence, and pounced on me, causing me to lose my breath. In the time it took me to get my breath, she had already thrown the bottom half of my clothes over to the nearby tree.I was just about to tell her to slow down, when she start to tongue fuck me.

I released a moan, and fell back down. She was sucking like a vacuum. She moved her mouth away, causing me to release a protesting moan. She put together two fingers, and stuck them in my vag. I think I released a moan loud enough to wake the other moemon in the forest. Then I came. All over her. And that was the last I remembered.

**POV CHANGE: Zane**

_Damn. I'm going to need to sneak over to the washing room in the pokecenter. My shirt isn't supposed to be sticky. I hope that one guy didn't somehow make it up ahead._ I thought as I walked through the alleys of Accumula town. Ender was slung over my shoulder, after falling asleep. I had pried into her mind, and was surprised to find that even though she seemed to have NO experience in sex, she and Jared seem to have a sexual relationship.

There! The pokecenter! Although, they only really heal pokemon. But, I guess I could get us a room.

Walking inside, the nurse looked at me, then at Ender.

"Which one of you is the moemon?" She asked me with a suspicious eye.

"Me. My trainer fainted during a pact." I responded.

"That's not new. I'll give her a check up, you can go up to room 3, here are the keys."

"Thanks. I'm sure she's fine though." I said as I went off to find room 3.

**POV CHANGE: Ender**

I woke with a start. The nurse jumped back in surprise.

"Calm down. Your zorua brought you to the pokecenter. She went up to room 3."

"Yeah. Alright. What did I miss?"

"Well, actually a friend of yours dropped off a moedex and moeballs for you."

"A friend? Did they say their name?"

"Yeah. Jared."

**Yes. I know. Sucky lemon. And, a bad place to leave off. I've been busy, and I think I'll just be uploading when I have time. Just keep in touch, so you know when.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something Is Different.

**Alright. Tim's Moemon Adventure chapter 48 came out the day I became writing this. And I must say, I absolutely loved it.**

**Onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

I was sitting on my bed, looking through the package Jared left here. 5 moeballs, and a moedex. Zane had fallen asleep on the bed, so I was at the end. She looked so cute asleep.

Something flashed. Ow. My head. Something moved next to me. I quickly turned to look at it. Purple dust seemed to float around it. _Move again. I dare you. Who the hell is messing with me?_ I thought, staring at the object. I looked at Zane, but she was asleep. Not her.

"Who is there?" I said into the darkness of night.

"Show your self!" I shouted. Zane moved slightly next to me. She stayed asleep.

My vision flashed again, but pulled back. When it cleared, I saw myself, but I was standing on a platform, with lots of people cheering around it.

"This," A raspy voice spoke, "Is your future."

My vision went black, and I heard a surprised scream. When I could see again, Zane was hugging my arm tightly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her, patting her back.

"I saw you, standing on a stage. I was next to you, and a really tall guy came up to us-" She began.

"That what happened in my day dream as well." I interrupted.

"Wait. There was more." She said. "He took my pokeball, and broke it, then he took me away from you. Thats when I woke up." She began to sob.

"Shhh. Calm down." I said reassuringly.

"Come back here!" Said someone outside the door.

"HELP!" Said someone else. Definitely male.

"Let's go see, Zane." I said to her.

"Yeah. *Sniff*. Alright." She whispered.

When I opened the door, I saw a guy in a white jacket that had blue lines all around it, wearing jeans. On the other side of the hallway, there was girl, wear a red jacket, with black lines along the neck. She also wore jeans.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled to the girl.

"I'm Sapphire! And he," She said pointing to the guy. "Is my boyfriend!"

"What a healthy relationship." I muttered to myself.

"Stay back, Sapphire!" Yelled the guy.

"Ugh. Stop yelling. You'll wake everyone up." Zane spoke.

"Agreed. Let's finish the couple fight. Zane. Use pursuit."

Zane drew a circle with a her finger, leave a dark mark in the air. She then flicked her finger, and the girl went backwards, and hit her head on the wall. Knocked out.

"Thanks!" He said.

"No problem. The girl was a bitch. Whats your name?"

"Ruby. But everyone calls me Pearl because of my weird ability to find pearls."

"I'm Ender,and what do you mean by ability?" I questioned.

"I know. Sounds weird right? It's just what my family calls it. I just seem to look around, and I see something shiny, and BAM, it's a pearl." He explained.

"Ah. Alright. Well. You have some time to run, she's asleep."

"I'll stay. As hard and annoying as it is, I enjoy making her run for something she can't even catch."

"All the rooms are taken. So you can have the bed roll I packed."

"Right, Thanks."

**Alright. That is the end to this chapter. Today is Wednesday, and I just woke up. Chapter 52 on Timber's story was uploaded lately, and time has been a bitch.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Still Think They Were Ninjas.

**Hello! Yes, finally a new chapter is out. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 53: Morti Di Tristen. (Tim's Moemon Adventure)**

_Damn it, Tristen. Why can't I do something! I feel… paralyzed, frozen! I know I could find someway to make him feel better! Make his death painless at least! I can't have another friend die! Not this early after calming down!_

_I blamed myself for __**his**_ _death. And now I feel like it's my fault for Tristen's death…_

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. I don't remember why… Did I do something? No. I don't think anything happened. I swung my legs over the edge, and stood up, and something squishy was beneath my feet.

"Gah!" Pearl woke with a start.

I jumped back onto my bed.

"What wh- oh. I forgot. Sorry Pearl!"

I got off the bed at the end, away from Pearl, and then helped him to his feet. We went downstairs, where the nurse was speaking with an older man. Pearl over heard them.

"Their talking about some people at the square outside. Some guys preparing a speech."

"Huh? How do you hear them from over this blaring tv?" I said, gesturing towards the tv, which was playing some kids' show about ponies. **(Screw you that was funny)!**

"It's not that loud, and we're not that far away…" He replied, in a statistic sounding tone.

I shrugged, and we walked out the door. Outside, a man was standing on a podium, and he was talking to a large crowd. In his hand, was a master ball. Me and Pearl gawked at the ball. The balls are the most rarest thing in history. Besides catching anything with no problem, it was near impossible to make one! Only one hundred existed in Unova, and we have a factory dedicated to making them!

"Pearl. Is that what I think it is?"

"The most rarest moeball in the world? Yes. It is."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am glad to be speaking to you here today. I am here to talk to you about the subject of _pokemon liberation._" He said, a few people confused, "We hope that after listening to us, you will release your moemon, to live freely. Moemon are mistreated, sad creatures, trapped inside your moeballs, or afraid of being put into one! Some moemon fight to be kept free, and some are so scared to even to something about it! Send out your moemon! See what they say!" He finished.

I sent out Zane, and asked her, "Do you feel enslaved?"

She looked at me with confusion, "Enslaved? As in trapped in the ball? No, it creates an illusion of things we want. Not all real, of course. But no, I like it in there."

I looked back at the man, and yelled, "My moemon doesn't mind!" A few others agreed, but a few moemon dashed off, leaving trainers sad-eyed.

"I leave with this as my farewell." The man says, throwing the ball in the air, towards me. I reached my arms to catch it and…. it stopped. Mid-air. Just like that. Everyone gawked at it, then looked around. I put my hands down, and the ball dropped.

Pearl looked worried. "Ender. Follow me." He said, and pulled my arm over to the moefence. "This fence is deactivated, climb over."

"Climb it? Do you know what is over the fence?"

"Yes. And I need to to trust me on this."

I nodded. Climbing over the fence, I hopped down. releasing Zane. "Cover us." I said, quickly, and quietly. She nods, though she has a curious look in her eyes. Pearl pointed to a gravel path, and held a finger to his mouth, telling me to be quiet. _What is it that he wants to show me so much that he would jump the moefence?_ Following the path, we came acrossed a building overrun with leaves and trees, but the two doors seemed well intact. In fact, the whole first floor of the gray building seemed intact. Pearl knocked. A female voice answered "What's the password?"

"I refuse to tell, Pikachu." Pearl responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: IT'S NOT A PIKACHU!

**Hello again! Time to set off with another chapter!**

**No reviews since the last time, but thats O.K! It just means… (Pause for effect) We can get right into the story!**

"I refuse to tell, Pikachu." Pearl responded.

"Come in, Pearl!" The voice responded, and when the door opened, I did NOT see a pikachu. I saw a tall, beautiful meomon. She wore a long, flowing dress, and had a helmet made of leaves. About b cup breasts. I pulled out my moedex, and scanned her.

Moemon: Gardevoir

Name: Alice

Owner: Wild

Level: 38

Evolves From: Kirlia

Evolves Into: Mega Gardevoir

Info: Gardevoir are very social moemon. They use telepathy and psychic powers to communicate long-distance. They are seen very rarely in the wild, but when you do, there is always a group of them. They tend to live together. They are very demanding in bed.

"That isn't a Pikachu. That is a Gardevoir…" I said, pointing at Alice.

"I know. That was just the password. It's harder to guess when you use a whole sentence. And we use a password because some moemon aren't as nice as Alice." Pearl responded.

"Mommy, who is that girl?" I heard a voice say. Looking behind Alice, I saw a smaller moemon. I pulled out my moedex again.

Moemon: Ralts

Name: Jordan

Owner: Wild

Level: 2

Evolves From: Egg

Evolves Into: Kirlia

Info: Ralts are very shy, and not so great in bed. They will do whatever they can to help their master. They have a small amount psychic abilities.

"Awww! So kawaii! Hello there!" I said, crouching down to her level. "How are you?"

"Um. I-I'm well, thank you." She said, walking out from behind Alice. "What your name?" She asked.

"I'm Ender." I said. Extending out my hand, which she took. She wore a white jacket, and a leaf hat. Both her and Alice had very red eyes. "Friends?" I asked kindly.

"Friends." She agreed, and I stood up, looking at Pearl.

"What did you want to bring me here for?"

"One moment. Let me go talk with Alice." He said, walking over to Alice, and whispering to her. I looked around. The place looked very nice for a run-down building on the outside. I know I said it looked intact, but that doesn't mean that it looked pretty. There was a couch in the corner, and a staircase next to it. The place was well lit with candles, and the glass was in one piece.

Alice walked over to me. "So you saw a ball stop mid-air?"

"Yes…"

"Well… have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"I became the champion. But every trainer dreams that. But… this tall guy wanted to battle me. And my moemon dreamed he took her away."

"It's not enough, but I think I know why."

"Why what? Is there something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I think you're a psychic."

"Aheh. No. You're crazy."

"Oh? Look at me. I'm a Gardevoir. I know all about being a psychic. I would know if someone was showing small psychic abilities."

"Well… alright. But can we talk more about this later? I would like to get to the Dream Yard."

"Fine by me. You may want to stay here for tonight, though. It's almost dark."

"Where are the beds?"

"The floor. Or the couch, but Jordan normally sleeps there."

I sat down on the ground, and laid against the wall, watching everyone getting settled. Pearl sat down on the outside end of the couch, and Jordan sat down on the coach. Alice levitated herself over the ground and 'laid' down. It took me a while, but I eventually fell asleep with Zane at my side.

I woke up before anyone else. I returned Zane to her pokeball, and headed outside. Looking around, I found an easy tree to climb that looked tall enough.

Half-way up the tree I saw a moemon jumping from tree to tree. I pulled out my moedex, and scanned her. She wore a green t-shirt and black shorts. She had b-cup breasts.

Moemon: Spinarak

Name: Alexis

Owner: Wild

Level: 6

Evolved From: Egg

Evolves Into: Ariados

"I'll catch you." I said, barely even a whisper.

"GO ZANE!"


	6. Altered: Chapter 1

**Altered Reality: The Beginning**

**There was once a time when Ender was meant to be male. This is a story I had written long before the story we know. Here it is: **_**BONUS CHAPTER 1**_**!**

**Bonus Chapter 1**

The world was crumbling. That last of humanity was hidden underground. Governments had fallen. Cities had vines over all still-standing buildings. A horror had occurred 3 **days **before this happened. Now join me, as I tell the story, of our friend Ender, and his sister Kyra. But before that begins, let me tell you of what happened.

"Kyra! Pull the red switch!" Ender yelled over his shoulder.

"Which one?"

"THE RED ONE!"

"THERES 6 RED SWITCHES, AND A BLUE SWITCH!"

"That one!" He yelled, this time pointing.

Then, she pulled the wrong lever. And a cracking sound filled the room, as the reactor in front of them fell to pieces, that second reactor behind them was released from it's metal cradle. A loud boom, and everything went black.

Ender pushed the rubble off of him, and it came away easily. He stood up, and saw that he was in some sort of lab. He did not remember ever entering the lab, however. He looked around for someone. He didn't remember who. He walked forward on the catwalk, and looked down. It was a big room. He couldn't see the floor. It seemed to never end, all he saw was darkness, and the red glare of warning lights. As Ender continued forward, he stumbled **into **a door. "Oww.." He moaned. Fumbling for the knob, he opened the door, and stepped into the next room. He looked into the darkness for a switch to turn on the light. "There!" He flipped it down, and the room was flooded with light. Looking around he saw a leg sticking out beneath the rubble. He rushed over, and carried all the rubble off.

"Oww…" Said the person beneath the rubble. Ender became more careful. When he pulled all of the rubble off, he saw it was his sister, Kyra. She didn't look to have any surface wounds. Although, her arm looked a bit broken.

"Do you need help?" Ender asked kindly.

"Yes. My arm hurts, Ender."

"I can see that, let me help you up." Ender assisted Kyra to her feet, which was no easy task. She fell back down multiple times, and she groaned with pain every time she had to move her arm.

"We need to stop those thieves…" She mumbled.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Polar Opposites.

**Chapter 6! I hope you all liked the chapter before!**

**Let's get it rolling!**

The spinarak span around to face me, but it was too late, and Zane hit her with a crushing force, she fell to the ground. Getting up, she fired a silky substance at Zane, who swiftly dodged it. "Use pursuit!" I shouted. Zane drew a circle again, and flicked. The spinarak flew back into a tree, and held her hands up. A spike materialized from her hands, and hit Zane in the stomach. It bounced off, but Zane looked a little sick. "Quick! Use another pursuit!" I yelled over to her. She hit the spinarak again, slammed her harder into the tree. Throwing a pokeball, it dinged three times, and I went to return it to my bag. Returning Zane, I walked back to the building. Entering the door, Jordan stirred.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, waking up.

"Yes. I need to continue my journey. I just came to tell Pearl I'll be leaving." I explained. She frowned.

"Aww… Okay. I hope to see you!" She jumped back to the couch, jerking Pearl awake.

"So… you're leaving?" He asked, not looking up.

"Yeah. I'll see you. Stay away from Sapphire."

"Aha," He laughed, "Yeah. I will. But I have a question. Will you take Jordan with you? Alice want's her to get strong, and she's always so bored here."

"Wha-? Why so sudden. I mean, shouldn't she ask me?" I looked over at Jordan, who had a pleading look in her eyes. "Fine. I'll take her." I said, giving in to her plea.

"Alright. Heres her moeball." He tossed my a black ball with yellow stripes. An ultraball. I turned, and head out the door. I followed they way he took me backwards, and climbed the fence.

**POV CHANGE: Unknown**

Wearing my lavender-colored suit, and my white undershirt, and a black tie, with dark dress pants, I stepped out into the light. It was blinding at first, as I had just woken up, but I quickly got used to it. It was my home here in Nuvema. I looked around and spotted his friend Ender's cousin, Solar. She was dancing around in her yellow dress, and dragging random people from the street to dance with her. She always had a big crowd. I never had liked dancing, but she was fun to be around. She always could turn a frown into a smile. I walked over with my hands behind my back, my arms folded behind me. When she looked up, I could see her freckled face clearly. She gave me a cute smile, and pushed her pink hair out of her face. She motioned for me to come over, to which I just shook my head. I was looking for someone else. Zenaf. That was his name. I wanted to ask him for some of his new technology. He had a portable healer for moemon and humans alike. The best part is that it is reusable. I continued to walk down the street, and turned down a corner, looking up at the houses. This city had great roof design.

I almost walked past Zenaf's home. I turned around, and walked in to see my old friend. "Zenaf?" I called out. "Are you home?" He should have been. I called ahead.

Something dropped next to me, but it didn't shatter. I looked over. It was Cynder. She was Zenaf's sister. She couldn't talk. She was attacked by a moemon the severly damaged her vocal cords. She was lucky to be alive. Her scientific progress was geared toward turning a moemon into a form more powerful than Mega Evolution, and even Primal Reversion. She called it Ballistic Transformation. She called it this because her first few volunteers went ballistic, and, when it is finished, she hopes that the moves the moemon will use with attack with the power of a ballistic rampage.

She picked up her tablet, she had three, all from her brother, and began to write on it. "_Are you here for Zenaf's new healer?"_ She wrote.

"Yes. I am actually. Where is he right now?"

"_He's out looking for Solar. He want's to give it to some Gym Leader."_

"Ah. I know where Solar is, I'll go meet up with her."

"_Alright. Goodbye." _She smiled, and opens the door for me.

I walked outside, turned around, and waved goodbye. Turning back around, I walked towards where I saw Solar. She was still dancing in the street. I was able to walk right up to her before she noticed me. "Hey," I shouted above her radio, "Did Zenaf come around here?"

"Oh hey, Tsukensu! Zenaf did come around here, but then he ran off to go find Ender. He told me to give you this," She said, handing me a smaller version of a healer, "And go tell Cynder that she needs to go find Ender as well."

"What is this?" I asked her, motioning to the healer.

"Well dur, it's his portable healer! He manufactured a bunch, but they only have one use before they break. But they heal you and your team!"

"Alright. Thanks. Seeya."


End file.
